beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LuxInteritum/Death's Edits and Thoughts Journal: Page one....
Hehe, well, I've decided to make 100 more edits on the wiki so people would at least stop disregarding my opnions. But, here's the thing... I don't really care if the lot of the people on wiki hate me, I don't want to be popular... I just want to not be treated like I'm not here, like... Just because I've edited once, doesn't mean my opinion doesn't count, whenever I comment on one of the "Proposition"s. So starting tomorrow and ending on the last day of 2012.... I'm aiming to make at LEAST a hundred more edits..... By the end of 2012 it must ''say I've done '''at least' "151" edits (because right now it says 51 for some reason). I might not care if people like me or not, but I've always wondered how they thought of me... Like, I see myself as a green snake sometimes... And then I see my friend Melaina as a giant bat/raven bird thing with black feathers and giant sharp fangs and red eyes, and Sumi's a bear...... I see Gandora as a turkey wearing sunglasses, I see Kululu as like....This thing with the body of a yellow turtle and the head of Yu Tendo..... O_o I see Ed as either a giant piece of paper, or a dude wearing sunglasses and a white T-shirt and some jeans, saying "Yo man, why don't ya' edit more?".... Uh....To me King is a tiny stick figure with a giant crown which is so heavy, that he falls down... And I see XD as Gakupo (a vocaloid). Then, I see Tyler as a girl with like blond hair tied in a ponytail, who's always on the phone, saying things like "OH MY GOD! Did you, like, see Tsubasa yesterday in the hallway?He was, like, Soooooo cute~!" to some random person.... Uh.... I see Dusk as a Seagull..... And I see Manaphy as a tiny little mouse who can shoot lazers out of his eyes... Oh, and Des is a giant piece of green bacon. o_o So, yeah, I wish I knew what people saw me as.. :s An other thing I've been thinking about, is how Wiki is kinda like real life.. People with different amounts of edits are treated almost like different social classes..... The Mods and Admins are the Government... *glares at -cough- someone -cough- *..... And it's, like.... Well..... Think of it this way: Edits= Money The type of edits I'' want to accomplish my goal by doing= Mostly Grammar stuff, because that is what I'd be best at. Grammar-type edits = Odd jobs Odd jobs= more money. So, with these equasions, Grammar corrections and so forth= Edits. More Edits = more money. The "Odd Jobs" is what I will try to do to get the "Money". The more "money" people have here, usually is..The more status they have. Thus, once more proving that edits ''here are sort of like the equivalent of Money in real life.... See? Anyways, that's all I really have to say on the matter...... (Also, I might not really go on the chat anymore....) Bleh, way too many things to do tomorrow... Peace out. Category:Blog posts